


Fatuous Pleasures

by inverted_pomegranate



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Everything between characters will be consensual, M/M, Masturbation, Minimal drama. but what's a fic without a tiny bit of drama, Mutual Masturbation, S&M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Discovery, The depictions of these characters are that of young adults, other characters and relationships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverted_pomegranate/pseuds/inverted_pomegranate
Summary: Vanitas is by no means a shy guy. He's pretty haughty and knows he's hot.But when it comes down to getting down and dirty, he has no idea what he was doing.So when he accidentally discovers he has a pension for being a bit submissive, and found someone who just so happens to have a bit more experience than he does, is also eager to pull the lead?18+(please read tags)
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), VanVen - Relationship, Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Fatuous Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fics are the best, aren't they?  
> I'm also going for a bit more of a casual thing.  
> I've never been a big fan of just -sexsexsexsexsexsexabusesexsexsexshitmoresex-
> 
> I want to build a relationship with these characters, but they just happen to have... a kink.  
> And I hope it does come off that they were friends BEFORE as well, like.. they didn't JUST meet and start being kinky. lol  
> Hopefully later chapters will establish that as well.  
> if you read this, thanks! I know a lot of people skip it. *sweats* I'm guilty of that as well.

“That’s a good boy, now pinch it for me.” The voice on the other end of the line cooed. Soft and velvety with that slight lisp he’s come to love. And as he commanded, he pinched the nipple he had been rubbing between his finger and thumb, breath hitching at the tingling sensitivity. 

Sitting up on his knees in the center of the bed, Vanitas bit his lip, trying to suppress the tiny moan lurking in the back of his throat. He cursed himself for being so sensitive. He’s touched himself plenty of times, but this was the first time he’s played with his nipples. Probably wouldn’t have ever thought of it if it weren’t for the boy humming in delight in his earbuds. The sound reverberated, sending a shiver down his spine all the way to his toes, and the tip of his dick.

A shuffling noise came through the tiny speakers, he can only imagine if he was adjusting his position, or stripping, either one made his mind reel. Breathing into the mic, tickling Vanitas’ ears. “Now do the same with the other.”

He brought his left hand up, sliding it under the fabric of his band t-shirt. The nub hardening quickly beneath his cold fingertips, the sensitivity of the tiny nerves against the temperature was almost too much. Almost. Arching his back as leaned into his own touch, tugging the headphone cord just slightly so, the phone attached to the other end dragged across his thigh and fell between his legs.

He had half a mind to place the phone back, but he hadn’t been told he could stop touching himself. A small whine escaped him before he could prevent it, a chuckle told him it had been heard. “Feel good, Baby?”

“Mhmm…” Face flushed at his simple answer. It’s not his fault he’s never been intimate with anyone, so what if he was a little shy? Even if they weren’t even there, just knowing someone could tell what he was doing, and could hear him was enough to make him bashful. It’s a whole other ballpark to have someone TELL him what to do, and that, turned him on far more than he anticipated.

More sounds of shifting, “Good, good. Now, I want you to lick your fingers, and rub them again for me. It’s going to feel a little different.” The lilt in his tone told him that he was expecting a new reaction. But how different could it possibly be?

Doing as he was told, he gingerly took one set of fingers in his mouth and began liberally wetting them. Slicking his tongue between the digits, the mic to his headset near his chin, so he was certain the other could hear the subtle slurp as he prevented some saliva from dripping down his hand.

“That’s it, nice and wet.” the voice purred. Just that alone made Vanitas let out a short moan, warmth blossoming in his groin. “You ready?” Grunting a response, he hooked the fingers of his free hand at the hem of his shirt, and hiked it up just above his taut chest. With a light pop, he replaced his fingers with the fabric, biting down to keep it from falling. He returned his hands back to their previous positions and now with his warmed, wet fingers to his still perky nipple. 

A breathy moan, hardly muffled by the cloth in his mouth, escaped him as his slippery fingers swirled around the erect flesh. He hadn’t expected the moisture to enhance the already sensitive experience, eyes fluttering closed.

An accompanying, quieter moan rung in his ears “Imagine it’s my tongue, my lips around your cute little tit. My teeth nibbling on you, pulling it just a little.” As if to simulate the action, Vanitas pinched himself with his nails, and lightly tugged, eliciting a gasp. “I want to touch you, I want to feel how hard you are.” 

His hands acting on their own accord, one remained play with his breast, the other trailed slowly down, feather light against his stomach, his navel, then slipping under the elastic of his boxer briefs, pushing them down until his shaft met the cool air of his room. Groaning, he wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it completely free so it stood up, fully aroused and leaking with precum.

The boy sighed, “Are you touching yourself, can you stroke it for me?”

“Mhnnm... “ Head lolling to the side as he gripped himself in a familiar fashion. He guided his hand up from the base to the tip, unable to repress the sounds coming from himself as his thumb rubbed his head.

“Ah- What a good boy you are.” A noticeable change in octave as he presumably was touching himself in tandem. Air hitting the mic in short bursts. “Keep going.”

A steady motion of up and down, starting out slow, speed increasing incrementally. Their breaths raced as the pressure in them built up, the sound of each other egging them on. Grinding into his own hand, hips rotating as the intensity fired up in his loins. He almost wished he had set a pillow down to sit on to hump against.

His cock throbbed, begging for release, he was so so close. His mouth released the now damp shirt, “Ah...fuck…” 

“You gonna cum for me, Baby? I want you to moan for me. I want to hear you when you orgasm.” His own breathing hard and fast. A distinct squelching sound could be heard in the background. A lubricant or lotion might have been a good idea. Next time.

Vanitas was brimming, he couldn’t hold back if he tried. “Ahhaa..hhaaa… I’m gonna cum...mmm…” half whimpering thrusted harder into his own hand. 

“Hnn… Cum for me…Ahhh… Vanitas!”

The boy’s voice alone was enough to send him over the edge, but hearing his name in such a way made him feel like he came twice. His whole body shook, eyes saw stars as his discharge splayed out in front of him. He had tried to cap it with his hand, but he failed miserably as it shot through his fingers, merely just making a mess of both his hand, and his sheets. Some dribbling onto the phone he had forgotten had slipped between his legs.

For a few moments, they just breathed, taking in their own essence and calming their beating hearts. And of course, the other boy was faster to recover.

“So, did you like it?” He sounded hopeful and teasing at the same time. How, he didn’t know.

Huffing a bit, but a smile graced his lips regardless, face beet red. “It was different. But I didn’t hate it. I think I’d like it a lot more if it was actually you doing it instead of pretending.” He liked it a lot.

Laughter like wind chimes bounced off the walls of its owner’s room. “Well, someday we’ll get there. But for now, mutual masturbation seems to be our best option.”

“Don’t say it like that, that sounds weird.” Vanitas chuckles irregardless. “Maybe… next time we can try screen timing?” He knew it was a long shot, they haven’t even sent each other a photo of themselves yet.

A moment’s pause, “Well… maybe… I’m pretty camera shy, even though my brother thinks I should be the opposite. But he’s the photogenic one.”

“Which makes no sense considering you said you were identical twins.” He’ll never understand the logic behind this argument. “You are your own worst critic.”

“True enough” Another laugh. Vanitas didn’t think he’d ever tire of hearing it. “But I guess this means you’re up for doing this again. I have a few ideas that could be fun. I can’t wait to find out where else you’re sensitive and haven’t tried. Have you thought about what I offered before?”

He didn’t think he could feel anymore heat in his face, but he was proved wrong once again. Sputtering, “I-I have… I’m just… not sure I’d be able to do it. I mean… it’s a lot of prep work… I think I’d also be too embarrassed to buy one.”

“You know I offered to buy it for you, silly. But we’d definitely work you up to it first. I think next time, I’ll have you finger yourself, that’s the best place to start, should definitely get some lube though.” 

God, how was he so casual about this. Vanitas couldn’t wrap his head around it, but he was pretty sheltered growing up. It’s a miracle his father let him take sex ed at all in school. “Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” 

“You better, or…” His voice changing into a playful but dominating demeanor, “I’ll have to punish you.”

And there it was, one of the many reasons he had Vanitas wrapped around his finger. Having unearthed one of his turn ons he didn’t even know about until a few nights prior when they were just goofing off on the server they met on. He could feel his flaccid penis twitch as his newfound kink threatened to make him hard again. “Y-yeah.”

“What?” He continued with his personification.

“Yes, sir.” Usually he’d feel pathetic, but it was different with him.

“Good boy.” And just like that he changes back. “Well, don’t know about you, but I need to clean up, someone is a little minx and has the sexiest little moan, and now I’m covered in myself. Too bad I can’t have you clean me up.”

“Gross.” Glad that they could transition so easily between their friendly banter, and whatever you wanted to call what they were doing, and not have it feel weird. 

“Aw, come on, you never know until you try it.”

“Have you?”

“...Well… no…”

“I rest my case. I’m gonna shower and change my bedsheets. And clean my phone. I think I know better next time to have a towel ready. Thank god I live alone.” 

“Ew, you got it on your phone? Hope it didn’t get into the speaker. Lucky you, I still live at home, but that’s the woes of college life.”

“Sucks to be you.” 

“You’re going to suck me? Kinky.”

“Ha. Ha. Well, I’m off, I’ll text you in the morning.”

“Alright, alright. Goodnight Vanitas, tonight was fun.”

Vanitas smiled warmly at his phone as it lit up and showed the name of the boy on call. While he’d never thought he’d ever do this sort of thing, he was glad, and that it was with someone like him. 

“Night, Ventus.” Ending the call, he pulled out his earbuds, and set them on his nightstand. Taking another gander at the mess he made. He was tired, but there was no way he was going to sleep in that mess. Tearing off the bed sheets and setting them to the side, he simply put a few blankets on top of his bed, he’d make it tomorrow, and set off to shower and hopefully successfully clean his phone.

-

Ventus stared at his phone until the screen timer shut it off, staring at the timestamp of their phone call. It had been a good hour of them just working each other up, but it had been worth it to finally hear Vanitas’ sweet voice making all those sounds just for him. 

He could hardly wait until their next “playdate” as he was currently calling it. Vanitas was completely new to the world of sexual pleasure. And he was going to have a lot of fun showing him the ropes. Hopefully one day, literally. 

Completely giddy and energized, he bounded off the bed and began cleaning himself off. Looking outside to see the sun had started rising. Shame their time difference was that much different. But he’d stay up for him. Even if it meant he lost a night of sleep.

Skimming through their texts that led up to their first playdate phone call, he mused over the thought of surprising him with a picture of himself. Opening up the camera feature, he grimaced at his own image. He wasn’t a bad looking guy. Not at all. But all the times his brother got the attention flashed back into his mind, and he closed the application. 

He knew it was stupid, he loved his brother. And Roxas may never even see, or speak to Vanitas. But that innate fear of losing another one to Roxas made him sad, nervous, and furious. He wasn’t going to share Vanitas if he could help it. With that, he grabbed his wardrobe for the day and made to get ready for the day.

_ He belongs to me.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm more than happy to take constructive criticism. And If I do anything offensive or incorrect, please feel free to tell me so. There is always room for growth and understanding. And sometimes, I just don't have that knowledge. Thank you! <3


End file.
